Jiki (Fukutsu no Seishin)
"Why restrict yourself to merely now?" Background Jiki was born to the matriarch of another clan that lives within the Focal Point. Unlike Fukutsu no Seishin, however, her mother's clan does not reside in one stationary point, but rather travels around. She learnt much from her mother, and older siblings that had chosen to remain within the clan, but found that the roving life was, for her, too disruptive to properly investigate and experiment on her interest - the loopholes and not-so-tightly ravelled mechanisms of time - so she began to look elsewhere to make her home. Her clan finally passed by another, still in the floating islands of Focal Point but far more stationary, and well barricaded, and decided to try her luck. She approached the leader of the clan, another Arcane Fae, so she hoped that this matriarch, like her own mother, would understand the pursuit of knowledge and the importance of a more stable environment. To her great relief, this fae - introduced as KetsuekiRyuu - was more than happy to welcome her into the clan, even going so far as to introduce her to another new addition, a young male fae, whose fascination lay not with the intricacies of timelines, but instead the outer reaches of space and the mysteries that reside there. Personality Jiki is a quiet fae, who prefers the company of other scholars to the warriors and louder members of the clan. It is not unusual to find her buried deep within a book several times her size, sometimes sharing it with Kukan as something within applies to both their disciplines of magic. It is very easy for her to become frustrated - not with her work, never with her work, but rather with her fellow clan members as she attempts to explain to them her findings, often only to be met with a blank face, or some exclamation she does not understand on the occasions that she demonstrates her findings, which often involves blurring in and out of existence as she exploits a loophole in the fabric of time. Role Within The Clan Officially, Jiki has no role. She is a freeloader that hides away in her small nest tucked into the far corner of the cave, buried by books. Despite this, everyone knows that, intentionally or not (it is often a bit of both), she has added further layers to the barriers that defend them, her magic intertwining with KetsuekiRyuu's to the point that the barriers do not know the difference between the two fae, and instead of merely keeping out those with ill intent, they also mysteriously disappear, likely into another timeline, or even get trapped in a time loop, looking, for all intents and purposes, as though they are frozen. Appearance Adorned with golden silks, Jiki likes the flowing sensation when she takes flight, and when she travels through time, however brief those journeys may be. Compared to several other members of the clan, she may appear overdressed, but to her it is merely a state of comfort that is necessary for when she travels - a little piece of home, if you will. The glowing emblem on her forehead proclaims what should be obvious - that she is a highly adept mage, confident in the arts of Arcane magic. When she joined the clan, her genes were all basic, but the strange travelling, not perhaps the sort of travel a body should undertake, twisted her appearance, in the end giving her the rippled look that she now has, with additional splatters caused by Arcanist-knows-what also covering her. Abilities Magic Jiki, while still young, is an extremely competent mage and has already mastered elements of magic that some others can only dream of. Her magic appears to be of the more defensive sort, as it can trap opponents in an infinite time loop, although that may have something to do with KetsuekiRyuu's barrier magic as well, rather than any offensive capabilities. Mêlée A small fae, Jiki has no physical prowess at all and relies solely on her magic, and others around her, to fend off attacks. Relationships KetsuekiRyuu Jiki has great respect for the clan leader, and has worked with her on some projects on occasion, although most of the time their magic mingles accidentally, such as the case with the modifications to the clan's barriers, than with any particular purpose. Indeed, while they are looking to mingle their magic, they have yet to work out just how Jiki's magic made the fusion and so have not succeeding in replicating it yet, Kukan The relationship between the two mages is unclear. It is presumed that they are mates, which is true, but there seems to be no intimacy that the other clan members have witnessed. They seem to prefer working together on some tasks than taking a more relaxed approach to their time together. Trivia * Jiki (時期) is Japanese for time Category:Mage Category:Scholar Category:Arcane Dragon Category:Fae Category:Female